Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for storing image data received by facsimile communication, a method for controlling the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
When a conventional image processing apparatus stores in a file image data received by facsimile communication, the apparatus stores the image without adjusting the image size.
In facsimile communication, the main scanning size of an image is limited to 215 mm, 255 mm, and 303 mm as prescribed by the International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) Recommendation T.4. Therefore, when the transmitting side transmits an A4-size document with a main scanning size of 210 mm and a sub scanning size of 297 mm, an image with a main scanning size of 215 mm and a sub scanning size of 297 mm will be transmitted on a facsimile communication path. On the receiving side, a file of an image with a main scanning size of 215 mm and a sub scanning size of 297 mm will be generated and stored since the size conversion is not performed on the received image.
However, when a file generated in this way is to be printed, for example, in a mode for selecting the most suitable recording paper according to the image size, a digital multifunction peripheral will determines the Legal paper with a main scanning size of 215 mm as the most suitable recording paper. Therefore, an image transmitted in A4 size will be printed in the Legal size. If the Legal paper is not used, a user needs to reselect the recording paper to be used for printing.
Although Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-75059 discusses a technique for printing a long image received by facsimile after size reduction according to the resolution of a printer, the above-described problem cannot be solved by the technique.